¿Quién es la sombra aquí?
by Gaheller Saberhagen
Summary: No soy un monstruo aunque te empeñes en creer que es así. Soy tu rostro sin máscara. Puedes intentar encerrarme pero sabes que no funcionará. Nunca lo hace. Encontraré la manera de salir y ser yo misma... (AU)


_Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo Invisible" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!_

 _korra no me pertenece y no gano dinero escribiendo estos fics. Lo único que gano es hacer feliz a mi Amigo Invisible quei es... *redoble de tambores*_

 _ **city-lights-nx**_

 _:3_

 ** _..._**

 ** _¿Quién es la sombra aquí?_**

 **...**

La sangre resbalaba por sus manos como gusanos rojizos que reptaran por su piel descendiendo hasta caer al suelo en pequeñas gotas con un sonido húmedo.

Los diseños de la fina alfombra se perdían en la medida que el tejido absorbía la sangre, convirtiéndolo todo en un manto oscuro y viscoso. El fuerte aroma metálico impregnaba toda la habitación. Un aroma que mucha gente encontraría repulsivo pero no ella.

No ella.

Los enormes ventanales de la habitación dejaban entrar tímidos haces de luz. Por momentos la luz de los autos que pasaban por la calle se filtraba por los velos de seda barriendo toda la habitación con tonos amarillos y rojos. No le gustaba aquello. Siempre había preferido el brillo azulado de la luz de la luna sobre los cuerpos, en especial sobre la sangre, el tono negro que tomaba la sangre bajo la luz de la luna sobre la pálida piel blanca era una de las cosas más hermosas que jamás había visto y duraría solo esa noche, porque una vez llegado el amanecer la escena perdería toda su magia.

Casi le dolía saber que nadie más sería capaz de ver aquella escena como ella lo hacía.

Casi le entraban ganas de llamar a la policía, o a alguien que admirase el espectáculo, pero sabía que sería inútil pues nadie podía ver la verdadera belleza.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca y tuvo que pasar el dedo por encima para limpiarlo un poco y así poder ver la hora. Pronto amanecería y debía recoger todo si no quería que la luz del día arruinara la belleza del cuadro.

Suspiró con frustración y deseó ser capaz de hacer que todo aquello durase para siempre. Aunque… si así fuera ¿Valdría la pena?, su belleza radica en su carácter efímero, tal vez si durara más no sería tan bello.

Tomó el hacha que había llevado consigo. La sostuvo con ambas manos y la dejó caer con toda su fuerza atravesando tela, piel, músculo y hueso. Le tomó cuatro golpes conseguir que el brazo se separara del resto del cuerpo.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

 **...**

Le gustaba la sensación del helado frío cuando entraba en contacto con su lengua, en especial, le gustaba el contraste con la calidez de su boca. Korra no era una persona que disfrutaba especialmente con los dulces, en parte porque debía llevar un estricto régimen de alimentación al que se había acostumbrado desde muy pequeña; en parte porque, simplemente, no le parecía la gran cosa.

Desde que había comenzado a salir con Asami había descubierto el helado, no tanto por su sabor, sino por su sensación. Y aunque Asami se lo preguntó en varias ocasiones, Korra no había adquirido su gusto por el helado solo para hacerla sentir bien o algo, había sido un gusto adquirido.

Al terminarlo se puso en pie, aunque nada le apetecía más que quedarse allí para siempre. No quería levantarse de su sitio. No quería moverse de allí. Si fuera posible se quedaría allí para siempre hasta que el universo empezara a tener sentido. Hasta que pudiera creer que algo así podría suceder mientras ella dormía plácidamente.

A paso lento se dirigió al centro de la ciudad, hacia el apartamento que compartían Mako y su hermano. Mientras caminaba se abrazó a sí misma en un intento por entrar en calor, pero era verano y aquel frío que sentía no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con el clima, o con el helado que acababa de comer. No, aquel frío venía de su interior.

─¡Eh, Korra! ─Saludó Bolin con su natural entusiasmo.

Korra devolvió el saludo con un leve asentimiento. Le incomodaba tanta efusividad dada la situación y francamente hubiera preferido quedarse sola en su casa, entrenando hasta desfallecer sin pensar en nada mas, solo que sus amigos se negaban a dejarla sola.

─¿Mako ta ha contado algo? ya sabes, algún avance.

Bolin suspiró al tiempo que le hacia señas para indicarle que se sentara. De repente su rostro había cambiado, ya no era el chico alegre que la había saludado en la entrada.

─Creo que... es decir ─se pasó una mano por el cabello─ Mako y yo hemos estado hablando y creemos que lo mejor es que... dejes de pensar en ello.

─¿Como que "deje de pensar en ello"?

El chico era terrible haciendose entender y organizar las ideas para ponerlas en palabras se le daba realmente mal, aún así hizo un esfuerzo para que Korra pudiera entender su punto, aunque no le gustaba por donde iba aquello.

─¿En verdad quieres saber los detalles?

─Por supuesto. Era Asami ¿Por qué no querría saber lo que tuvo que pasar...

─Exacto ─la interrumpió él─. Por lo que dice Mako fue horrible, y si te soy sincero no quiero saber los detalles y tu tampoco deberías, ya sabes... solo... deja los detalles escabrosos a los policías porque no te hará bien, solo se te va a meter en la cabeza. solo vas a conseguir que te duela.

─Ya me duele, Bolin ¿No lo entiendes? yo la quería y alguna clase de demente psicópata le hizo... eso. ¿Realmente esperas que corra un tupido velo y haga como si no hubiera pasado nada?

─Yo no dije eso y a mi también me duele ¿Sabes? ¡También era mi amiga! ─se detuvo para tomar aire e intentar calmarse─.

─Yo solo quiero tenerlo en mi mente para cuando vea a la cara a ese bastardo malnacido.

solo quiero tenerlo en mi mente para cuando lo ve a a la cara ser capaz de asesinarlo con mis propias manos hasta que me sangren los nudillos.

Con mis propias manos.

Flexionó las puños, le dolían como si hubiera entrenado todo el dia sin descanso con el saco de boxeo.

Le dolían como si le estuvieran pidiendo golpear algo.

Le dolian como si estuvieran pidiendo golpear a alguien.

Le dolian como si hubiera estrellado su puño contra la pared mas cercana y solo supo que le dolian cuando fue conciente de que eso había hecho mientras las lágrimas rebalaban por su rostro y empapaban el hombro de su amigo mientras la abrazaba.

No recordaba haber llorado desde que recibió la noticia de la muerte de Asami.

 **...**

Lin Beifonf no recordaba haber presenciado una escena del crimen tan grotesca como en todos esos años. Varios de sus oficiales habian sido incapaces de retener el desayuno y habían tenido que salir apresuradamente para poder vomitar. Mako se mantuvo a su lado firme, aunque por su palidez, Lin sospechaba que le estaba costando bastante mantener la compostura. Tal vez tenía que ver con que era muy probable que el asesino del joven Tahno fuera el mismo que el de la señorita Sato.

─Jefe... ─dijo Mako.

─Esto se está saliendo de las manos. Bueno, para ser honesta nunca lo tuvimos entre las manos.

Mako vaciló un poco antes de preguntar:

─¿Cree que se trate del mismo asesino de la... señorita Sato?

Sí, si lo creía.

─Todavía tengo mis dudas ¿Qué piensas tú?

El muchacho se aclaró la garganta.

─Bueno... el asesino del hacha, tenía sus propias formas, no cometía sus crímenes tan tanta sevicia─contestó con la mirada fija en una mancha de sangre que adornaba media pared del fondo─. Casi parece que tuviera algo personal contra Tahno.

─Yo también creo que nuestro asesino solía ser más... limpio ─el eufemismo no era para menos. Con las anteriores víctimas los cortes habían sido fríos y calculados, también el asesino se encargaba de levantar el cuerpo y limpiar la escena. No era extraño encontrar cadáveres descuartizados en canecas de basura, por lo general incompletos, y nunca habían sabido si el asesino había hecho algo más con las otras partes del cuerpo; o si las había ocultado en otro sitio. nNunca habían encontrado un cadáver completo.

A saber lo que pasaba por la mente de alguien así.

─Tal vez conozca a Tahno de algo y por eso en este caso ha sido más agresivo ─teorizó Mako.

─Asegúrate de investigar ─Ordenó ella.

Mako asintió y se alejó de allí, probablemente fuera a tomar algo de aire fresco.

Si aquel a quien llamaban "El asesino del hacha" era el mismo que había hecho eso a Tahno, entonces algo le debió de haber pasado para que fuera aún mas brutal de lo que ya era. Algo que lo había transformado en un monstruo más descontrolado, y eso solo podía significar una cosa: Debían atraparlo cuanto antes.

 **...**

Abrió y cerró las manos notando un dolor sordo en los nudillos.

Se puso en pie trabajosamente. El cuerpo le dolía como cada vez pero nunca se había excedido lo suficiente como para no poder salir de la casa de su víctima por sus propios medios.

Llevaría su propia ropa al basurero donde la incinerarían, y en cuanto al cuerpo… ya se encargaría de buscarle un sitio adecuado. La última vez se había excedido un poco, pero aquello no volvería a suceder.

Con calma se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha, después regresaría a su casa y todo terminaría antes de que amaneciera.

 **...**

Frente al espejo una mirada desquiciada le devolvía su reflejo.

Su rostro estaba medio cubierto de un líquido rojo... ¿Acaso era sangre?

Se acababa de levantar. Usualmente tenía el sueño pesado, pero desde que había sucedido lo de Asami solía despertarse a media noche. No estaba preparada para ver eso en su reflejo. Una sonrisa feroz se extendió por su rostro.

Aquello la terminó de despertar y como pudo salió del baño, incapaz de volverse a mirar en el espejo por miedo a su reflejo.

Una vez fuera decidió dirigirse a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Tal vez Bolin tenía razón y estaba pensando demasiado en aquello, estaba tan concentrada que no prestaba atención al camino y terminó tropezando con algo.

Iba a lanzar una maldición pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta cuando vio con qué había tropezado. No solo eso, sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y ahora se daba cuenta que no estaba en su casa, sino en una casa que desconocía. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

A tientas buscó el interruptor de la luz, esperando a que esa extraña pesadilla desapareciera cuando hubiera algo de iluminación. Mientras caminaba por el suelo sus pies tocaban algo húmedo y pegajoso que hacía un escalofriante _chof_ a cada paso que daba.

Encendió la luz y lo vio todo.

Acurrucada, abrazándose las piernas frente al cuerpo de Opal, con el cabello suelto y enmarañado, completamente desnuda y cubierta solo por una capa de sangre seca fue como Lin Beifong encontró a Korra.

 **...**

─Ahora no ¡déjame en paz!

 _─Fue tu culpa y lo sabes._

─Yo no hice nada─ sollozó haciéndose un ovillo en el camastro.

 _─Soy una parte de ti, la parte de ti que es... interesante. La parte de ti que disfruta la noche, el dolor y la sangre. Soy tu lado oscuro, Korra. Ese lado oscuro que tan desesperadamente intentaste esconder en las sombras durante años._

─Cállate...

 _─Soy tu rostro sin máscara alguna. Siempre has pensado en mi como la sombra ¿No es así, Korra? Te has intentado engañar a ti misma y eso es lamentable, Korra._

─No es cierto. Yo no soy un monstruo.

 _─Siempre he estado ahí. Romper nuestros músculos cada día con el entrenamiento no es suficiente, Korra. Necesitas más que matarme del cansancio y encerrarme en un rincón oscuro de tu mente para mantenerme a raya, Korra._

─Puedo dejar de escucharte si le pido al doctor que aumente la dosis del eres una enfermedad. Una sombra.

 _─Pero has olvidado que las sombras desaparecen en la oscuridad de la noche mientras esperan el día para volver a existir. Las sombras necesitan de la luz, Korra, así que ten eso en mente mientras te hago esta pregunta, Korra: ¿Cuál de nosotras es la que desaparece en la noche y cuál de nosotras es la que existe durante el día? ahora dime, Korra ¿Quién es la sombra aquí?_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

APARTADO DE LOS DESCUIDOS: Me atacó la vena sádica, y la tercera petición de mi AI definitivamente no ayudó xD

1\. espero te haya gustado, traté de hacer la petición de Sokka cuidando a sus sobrinos, pero comenzó de una manera y luego se convirtió en un crossover con ASOIAF, así que descarté la idea. Después estuve escribiendo esta otra petición, pero no me acordaba que era de LOK, y yo estaba haciéndolo con los personajes de ATLA, así que tuve que reescribir muchas cosas al final xD

2\. Como la petición decía que quería saber la identidad del asesino hasta el final, decidí despistar al enemigo haciendo creer que Korra no tiene idea de nada mientras juego con la idea de que ella fue quien mató a Asami y al resto, decidí inspirarme en el libro 4 de LOK cuando ella ve esa especie de Dark!Korra a la que le tiene miedo y de la que huye, pues aquí la Dark!Korra existe y tiene mas fuerza de la que Korra cree, de hecho Korra no parece enterarse de su alter ego malvado hasta que ya es demasiado tarde y la consume por completo.

3\. Me demoré porque a última hora me dio por escribir esa escena final de korra en prisión/manicomio. no pude resistirme :D

4\. Me inpsiré un poquillo en _American Psycho_ :)


End file.
